Doors of Chaos
SoftBank Creative | publisher_en = Tokyopop | publisher_other = Soleil Eksmo & Comix-ART Mangattack NewPOP Zoner Press | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = June 30, 2008 | last = | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} is a manga written and illustrated by Ryoko Mitsuki. SoftBank Creative has released the manga's first ''tankōbon volume on June 30, 2008. , SoftBank Creative has released the third tankōbon volume on February 2, 2009. The manga is licensed in North America by Tokyopop. The manga is licensed in France by Soleil, in Hungary by Mangattack, , in Czech Republic as Dveře chaosu by Zoner Press and in Russia as Двери Хаоса by Eksmo & Comix-ART. Plot Volume One Chapters 1 - 5 Twin sisters Mizeria and Clarissa Rezelput are Harmonizers, able to manipulate the harmonies that exist in all living things. Confined to a locked garden, they have been raised by their guardian Rikhter Eintetta, trained and guided by his nurturing hand. The girls eagerly await their 16th birthday, practicing for their coming of age ceremony, when they will finally be recognized as true Harmonizers. With the passing of the ceremony, they will also gain new freedoms, and finally be able to leave their garden. However, when dark forces interfere during the ceremony, not only are Mizeria’s dreams of freedom are destroyed and her sister kidnapped by the traitor Rikhter - the fate of the entire world is now at sake. Volume Two Chapters 6 - 10 The back of this Volume reads "After the tragedy at Altzard, Mizeria and Zelfa travel north to the city of Zazaatz in pursuit of Rikhter and his captive Clarissa. There, a festive carnival tempts our heroine to forget her worries, but danger lurks in the crowd..." This Volume basically revolves around the opening of the Shadow Door in Zazaatz. Characters *'Mizeria Rezelput' is the protagonist in Doors of Chaos because she is the only character with added first person dialogue. Her black hair distinguishes her from her twin Clarissa. She is the closing door key to all four of the doors joining the Nocturnal and Diurnal worlds. She is a sickly 16 year old, saying herself in the first chapter of volume one, "Ever since I was little..I've been weak and sickly. Though I've lost count of the number of times I've been bedridden,.." She is 154 CM tall and weighs 40 kg. Likes: sweet food, napping, Clarissa and Rikhter. Dislikes: fish, Bugs. She wants to leave the garden and explore the world but is afraid of how vast it is. *'Clarissa Rezelput' is the twin of Mizeria but has white or blond hair. She is 154 CM tall and weighs 41 kg. Likes: baths. Dislikes: stupid people. She is the Opening Key and is mysteriously taken by Rikhter in the first chapter. *'Rikhter Eintetta' is the "Black Guardian" of the twins and their caretaker. Height: 184 CM. Weight:68 KG. Likes: reading, napping. Dislikes: vegetables. *'Zelfa' is the "White Guardian" of the keys, sent to save and protect Mizeria by Nocturnals. Height: 179 CM. Weight: 61 kg. Likes: silver jewelry, swordsmanship. Dislikes: aristocrats, lectures. *'Reichnet Adeuala Druaddle' is king of the Druaddle palace where Mizeria and Clarissa go to attend their coming of age ceremony. *'Luciana' is "The Crimson Shadow". She is a young girl that resembles a sweet lolita but is, in reality, over 50-years-old. Height:135 CM. Weight:25 KG. Likes: maid work, compliments. Dislikes: being slutty. *'Eaney' is "The Smiling Man". He is a large male over 60-years-old with a creepy smiling face. He is always seen with Luciano doing Rikhter's bidding. Height: 151 CM. Weight: unknown. Likes: tea, studying. Dislikes:those without faith. *'Neleuro' is known as the "Old Man Carrion" *'Grifford' is a man in Jishouin who oversees the entire operation of keeping the four Doors closed. *'Benoir'- is Grifford's assistant. *'Roudel'- is the "Flowing Elegance" who is a 20 year old Nocturnal. He helps fight the evil that comes out of a door once it's opened. Using his harmonies, he shapeshifts into a black cat and a woman. *'Vaamod'- The "Ash Doll" a mysterious figure that spends most of his time around Roudel. His face is a mask and he wears a long trench coat with a tricorn-like hat. Height: 163 CM. Weight: 40 kg. Likes: silence. Dislikes: Crowds. *'Ansance'- "The Bone Man" a head head that works with Rikhter. Often a sexual deviant. Height: 193 CM. Weight: 18 kg. Likes: fun. Dislikes: boredom. *'Giselle'- a well-endowed woman that is part of the Zazaata Branch of the Jishouin. *'Zeracheciel'- a mysterious "witch" from the past. Reception IGN's A.E. Sparrow criticizes the manga for occasionally using modern language, which doesn't fit the time period of the manga. Pop Culture Shock's Katherine Dacey criticizes the artist for putting too much detail into the manga's artwork. Pop Syndicate's Amanda Rush commends the manga for its "beautiful" artwork. References External links * Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Tokyopop titles